Never too late
by Charlie. HH
Summary: Songfic. 'Ahora podría llegar a preguntarte tantas cosas. Dudas guardadas en cada cigarrillo, que se consumían con la voluntad de resolverlas. Porque en serio, Mihael, que no quería, a veces, saber las cosas. Ahora podría llegar a preguntártelo, si no estuviese tendido en el suelo, sangrando, frío y pálido.' ¿Romance?


**Never too late**

_Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío, y 'Never too late' es una canción de Three Days Grace._

_Advertencias: mi emotitis plasmada en un Fic... ah, y, claro, leve MattxMello._

* * *

_This world will never be__  
__what I expected.__  
__And if I don't belong,__  
__who would have guessed it?_

Ahora podría llegar a preguntármelo.

Jamás me quisieron, jamás me aceptaron. Estaba bien, quise creer, soy diferente. Y, al principio, con eso me valía. Pero luego… la gente cada vez empezaba a verme peor. Y yo cada vez quería llorar -_ya lo sé, Mello, 'qué maricón eras, Matt', ¿cierto?_-. Y dejé de creerme especial. Dejé de querer ser mejor que los demás. Prefería ser común, necio y del montón, a estar solo. Porque mamá y papá ya se habían ido hace tiempo.

Un orfanato para niños como yo. _Especial_, me describió el hombre que me lo propuso. Risas, tal vez. No lo recuerdo bien. Pero, demonios, lo que sí recuerdo es que apareciste. Por aquél entonces, aún sonreías. Porque eras el mejor, y lo sabías. Me diste la mano, la bienvenida y prometiste que de ahí en adelante seríamos mejores amigos. Y cumplimos, ambos. Y luego… claro, llegó Near. A mí me agradaba, Mells, pero me diste suficientes razones, con tu cara de frustración y rabia, para querer fingir que ese niño me caía mal.

Recuerdo cómo llorabas de la impotencia y golpeabas lo que fuese que se cruzase en tu camino cuando, una vez más, conseguía superarte… Y cómo te marchaste cuando L murió. Porque ese niño no podía, es que no podía, volver a ganar.

Ahora podría preguntarte: ¿ganar qué, Mello?

_I will not leave alone__  
__everything that I own__  
__to make you feel like it's not too late__  
__It's never too late__._

¿Cómo pretendías que me marchase así, sin más? ¿Cómo pretendías que lo dejase todo por tus malditos deseos de demostrar algo que, en realidad, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza de una manera aún más descabellada?

-¿Qué todo, Matt? ¡No tenemos nada aquí, sólo nos tenemos a nosotros!-rugiste, cuando me opuse a marcharme contigo.

¿Cómo pretendías que con catorce años juntase el valor para mandar a la mierda al miedo y sus normas?...

¿Cómo no te ibas a sentir traicionado, si era precisamente _yo_ el que quería abandonarte, dejándote vagar a tu suerte? ¿Cómo no me ibas a llamar traidor y romper nuestra promesa de niños ilusos?

¿Cómo no te dabas cuenta de que, una vez más, el que saldría mal parado por culpa de tus caprichos, tarde o temprano, sería yo? Y mierda, Mello, prefería, siempre preferí, ser yo el que pagaba.

_Even if I say__  
__'It'll be alright', __  
__still I hear you say__  
__you want to end your life._

Aunque tú no te dieses cuenta de ello, yo sí lo hacía, y aún así acudí a tu rescate cuando me llamaste casi suplicando, gritando y llorando mi nombre de dolor.

Y mientras yo te cambiaba las vendas de tu herida ya casi cicatrizada, tú seguías pensando en cómo derrotar a Nate. En cómo conseguir superarle, asumiendo cualquier consecuencia o coste.

Ahora podría preguntarte: ¿por qué gritas a la muerte, Mello?

Alegre por cómo se iluminaron tus ojos al verme y te aferrabas a mi de vez en cuando, como si temieses perderme, pero triste al ver el creciente rencor cada vez que recordabas la deformidad por la cicatriz del lado izquierdo de tu cara y hombro y por cómo te negabas a dejarme verte cuando ambos acabábamos, sudados y ensalivados, juntos.

_Now and again we try__  
__to just stay alive.__  
__Maybe we'll turn it all around__  
__'cause it's not too late__  
__It's never too late_

Prefería no darle vueltas al asunto, porque, lo último que quería, era interponerme… pero estabas cambiado. Te necesitaba, te necesitaba y, tal vez por eso, corrí, robé, lloré y grité para encontrarte cuando me enteré de que tú también.

Ya no eras el niño impotente y triste, que de vez en cuando se permitía llorar. Ahora pateabas las cosas con rabia, tragándote las lágrimas, gritabas dando órdenes y quien había reemplazado mi lugar de mejor amigo era una pistola.

Pero seguías siendo Mello. Y lo sabía, porque aún te necesitaba.

_No one will ever see__  
__this side reflected.__  
__And if there's something wrong__  
__who would have guessed it?_

Jamás le diría a nadie las cosas que pensaba.

Ahora podría preguntarte: ¿por qué ahora sí?

¿Por qué ahora, que por fin podíamos estar juntos, teníamos que separarnos?

Pero esta ésta vez no sería como aquellas, en las que nos peleábamos por tonterías y dejábamos de hablarnos por unos días, hasta que yo me resignaba y te pedía perdón, aunque, muy probablemente, no fuese mi culpa. Ni como la última vez, cuando no nos vimos por años…

Ahora podría preguntarte: ¿no te parece que '_para siempre_' es mucho tiempo?

_And I have left alone__  
__everything that I own__  
__to make you feel like__  
__It's not too late__  
__It's never too late_

Quisiera poder enfadarme, reprocharte, o, al menos, hacer que te sintieses un poco culpable. Pero… ¿cómo? Era culpa mía, de una manera u otra. Porque, en el momento, no me importó lo demás. Ni el miedo. Ni los límites.

_Porque Mello me necesitaba._

Asentía cada vez que me repetías el plan, cada vez que me preguntabas si lo tenía todo claro. Repetía cada una de tus palabras como un idiota cuando me lo ordenabas para estar seguro de que lo tenía claro. De que sabía cómo iba a acabar.

Ahora podría preguntarte: ¿por qué si me preguntabas una y otra vez si lo entendía, no me preguntaste siquiera una si estaba seguro de _querer_ entenderlo?

¿Por qué no me preguntaste si tenía claro que íbamos a morir, Mello?

_Even if I say__  
__'It'll be alright', __  
s__till I hear you say__  
__you want to end your life._

Te miraba, dejando de lado lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo. Mordisqueabas ansioso la tableta de chocolate y movías uno de tus pies hacia arriba y abajo, las piernas cruzadas.

Sabías que no tenía vuelta. Que estaba mal. Que iba a acabar. Y parecía que te daba igual, pero, a la vez, te inquietaba. Como si las consecuencias no te importasen, pero no las quisieses asumir.

-No tiene caso, Mello, has trabajado mucho en ello. Saldrá bien.

Asentías, porque sabías que mentía. Y, tal vez, si yo fuese Near las cosas habrían salido bien, ¿no crees? Si tuviese la capacidad del enano, tal vez, podríamos haber estado juntos.

Entonces, ¿por qué eras tú el que se esforzaba en superarle, si debía hacerlo yo?

Ni me importaba, Mello, porque, desde hacía tiempo, había dejado de querer ser especial. Mejor.

Pero tú sí. Siempre quisiste estar en lo alto, encima de todo. Siempre mirabas a lo alto… y allí, veías a Nate.

Ahora podría preguntarte: ¿es él más importante que nosotros?

_Now and again we try__  
__to just stay alive.__  
__Maybe we'll turn it all around__  
__'Cause it's not too late__  
__It's never too late_

-… Adiós.

-¿Cómo que 'adiós'? Mells, nos veremos luego.

Me miraste, como si fuese retrasado, un momento. Luego suspiraste, queriendo creer.

-Entonces… hasta luego, Matt.

Asentí, queriendo sonreír. Y creo que lo conseguí. No sé, Mello, tal vez no. Sólo sé que, cuando me volviste a ver, tus ojos estaban tristes.

Solo sé que no te vi nunca más.

Ahora podría preguntarte: ¿por qué no sonreías, si era un 'hasta luego'?

_The world we knew__  
__won't come back.__  
__The time we've lost__  
__can't get back.__  
__The life we had__  
__won't be ours again__._

Mientras conducía, siguiendo el camino que trazaste hacia nuestra muerte, pensaba en todo. En cómo podría acabar.

En cómo querría que acabase. Nos imaginé ganadores, y a ti en lo alto. Sonriendo, como cuando eras niño. Y, claro, a mi lado.

Y también pensé, quise creer, en que, a lo mejor, sí que había un Dios. Y que, al menos, podría perdonarte a ti, fiel creyente, pero pecador. Quise creer que nos veríamos al otro lado, que habría un _algo más_. Y si no, si yo ya estaba demasiado perdido, quise creer que tú, por fin, podrías llegar a lo alto.

_This world will never be__  
__what I expected.__  
__And if I don't belong… __  
__Even if I say__  
__'It'll be alright', __  
__still I hear you say__  
__you want to end your life_

Siendo sincero, jamás entendí. No entendía por qué te esforzabas en _superar_ a quien fuese, si ya eras el mejor.

Ahora podría preguntarte: ¿_superar_ en qué?

Me dio igual el ardor que me atravesó junto con las balas. Me dio igual cuánto iba a quedar, y si era mucho. Me dio igual si sangraba o si dolía.

Quería preguntarte: ¿dónde estás, Mello?

Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

Ahora podría llegar a preguntarte tantas cosas. Dudas guardadas en cada cigarrillo, que se consumían con la voluntad de resolverlas. Porque en serio, Mihael, que no quería, a veces, saber las cosas.

No quería saber cuánto valíamos nosotros en realidad, ni quería saber cuánto valíamos para ti. No quería saber cuánto te importaba. No quería saber qué se suponía que ganaríamos, ni quería saber que, en realidad, no ganaríamos nada. No quería saber que, pese a nuestros sacrificios, nuestros nombres quedarían en el olvido, ni quería saber que, probablemente, sería separados. No quería saber quién era primero, segundo y tercero, ni quién estaba muerto y quién vivo.

Pero quería preguntártelo, Mello, porque quería saber de ti.

_It's not too late__  
__It's never too late_

Ahora podría llegar a preguntártelo, si no estuviese tendido en el suelo, sangrando, frío y pálido.

Podría si no estuvieses muerto.

Podría querer si no fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

_Les echaba de menos. Hacía tiempo que no trabajaba con estos dos, y, pues eso._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
